lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Nikad
Nikad '''is known as the God of Life, King of Nikdia, also the 3rd Nexus Master. Nikad is 363 years old. He was born in 737 during the Cell Saga in Dragon Ball Z, he is currently the last of the Z-Fighters. Full Story of Nikad (redone) This is the full origin of Nikad and how he has came to be. Age 737 Krillin, Bulma, and Yamcha sit in a meeting room in Capsule Corp. They are thinking of new ways to beat Cell. "I know this sounds crazy, but what if when Goku faces Cell, he loses and Cell kills him? It sounds ridiculous, but we need a backup just in to be safe." Krillin suggests. "So what do you think the backup should be?" Yamcha says. "I think it should be another clone. So that other clone can fight side by side by the other Goku and we can have a 2.00x chance of winning!" "That is Genius I must say, but currently Goku is in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Gohan, so tomorrow we shall start that process." Bulma says. "You have a cloning device?" Krillin asks in confusion. "Yes, I always have one of those prepared, and now I finally get to use it!" One day later Goku and Gohan step out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber stronger than ever. After Goku and Korin chat for a bit, Bulma talks to Goku about the cloning, and he reluctantly accepts. The cloning takes hours and hours to complete, when Goku comes out of the cloning chamber, the first thing he says is "I'm starving! How long have I been in there?" Bulma responds with "About 7 hours." The cloning process finally finishes and baby Goku comes out of the cloning chamber, immediately it is picked up and surrounded in rags. "Crap, the cloning chamber bugged out. And this machine can only be used once...oh well, I guess we'll just have to raise it and cretae another Goku." Bulma says. "Hey hey! I have other important stuff to do than raise this baby up! I need to train for Cell, and grab a bite to eat!" Goku responds. Bulma sighs. "I guess...I'll call you...Nikad." Age 767 Goku disappears with Shenron, off into the distance. Nikad is now the head of the Z-Fighters, finally ready to go out into the battlefield, more ready than ever. Age 777 Peace has been on the earth for 10 years now, but a new enemy has now landed on earth. His name, is Kinacha! Nikad senses this new energy, and pursues it on his own. Will he be able to stop this new threat to earth? Part 2 Nikad now faces Kinacha, Kinacha faces Nikad with his insane power level. "Well well, why are you here?" Nikad responds with "I am here to find out your goal for coming here. Why do you come here? You seem mysterious and dangerous so I am extremely curious to see what your motives are." "My goal here is to take over this world. I have heard from across the universe that this planet is relatively weak, but it has survived, and I wanna see that for myself by taking over the world, and testing the world's abilities." Kinacha responds. Nikad grunts. "Well, lets just see if you're gonna be able to do that!" Suddenly Kinacha disappears. Before leaving he whispers to Nikad in the ear this "I'm going to take care of you last." ~ 10 hours later ~ Nikad starts flying back home to Capsule Corp, then seeing the building destroyed. "Whaaa, what happened here?! Where's Bulma?!" Nikad lands and runs into the Capsule Corp. He sees the dead bodies of the Z- Fighters, and Bulma is on the ground, almost dead. "What...what?!? What happened?!?! Bulma!!" Bulma responds with whispering, "Not too loud..It's time I finally told you....It was Kinacha who did this....you have to protect this earth....your purpose for being created was to protect earth..now go and fulfill your duty....for me.." Nikad slams the ground with his right hand. "Damn!! Isn't there anything I can do to stop you from dying?! I've already lost the others...I can't lose you..." Bulma says "Don't focus on me right now...you have to focus on the earth...I'm just one person....you have to save the entire world from complete destruction...also...and one more thing...d-don't...di-" Bulma couldn't say anything after that. She had stopped breathing. She had died. Nikad stares at her dead body, looking at the images of Kinacha, and multiple tears falling out of his eyes. "...BULMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nikad then got up, trying to suck up all of the tears, but he couldn't, they had just keep flowing out. "Kinacha...you're dead!" Kinacha was looking at a city with his hair blowing in the wind, the city is completely destroyed. He has his eyes closed, smiling. Then Kinacha heard a walking sound, it was Nikad. Nikad stood there, standing straight, tall and strong, but inside he was bursting in anger. "You know...Here's one question. Why are you doing this?" Kinacha opened his eyes and turned around, he could sense that he was gonna get serious soon, and that he had gotten stronger than last appearance. "...I am doing this so I can revive the saiyan race with my girlfriend, so we need space for that. I know there was other saiyans, but why would I want saiyans that don't have full dna? That's disgraceful." Nikad then said, "..You, you can do that on some other planet. Why would you choose an inhabited one?" Kinacha didn't respond. "So that means...you want to kill me also?" "Yes." "Well, I wanna live like a strong guy, with a strong will to protect my friends and the planet. I have goals like you do, and ya know I'm gonna achieve them. So that means I won't die, no matter what. That doesn't mean I can forgive you easily, you're dead." Nikad then got into a stance ready to fight Kinacha. Part 3 Nikad then ran at Kinacha with full force immediately and charged his Kamehameha with one hand. Kinacha stood there, smirking. He charged his most powerful attack, Red Kamehameha. Nikad and Kinacha ran at each other with full force, Nikad didn't want to kill him, but he wanted to make him suffer for what he did to his loved ones, where as Kinacha wanted to kill him and take over the planet, so naturally Kinacha didn't have any reason to hold back and from there he had the upper hand. Nikad's Blue Kamehameha and Kinacha's Red Kamehameha clashed and a huge crator formed with a purple aura around the explosion. As the explosion was expanding Nikad and Kinacha struggled to win the beam clash, and Kinacha was about to win. Then suddenly something began to dawn on Nikad. He had remembered what Bulma said before she had died. "Don't di-" Suddenly Nikad's eyes turned turqoise and he had gained a golden like aura, he was getting stronger by the second. Kinacha stood there in amazement, seeing how much power he is getting from absolutely no where. "Nikad would not die. Nikad will never die unless he chooses too." That's what he said in his head before he went Super Saiyan. He started pushing Kinacha back easily but Kinacha refused to back down. Kinacha then started growing in power also, but it was not enough. The battle struggle was back to even and the intense fight was still going on. Kinacha was starting to lose balance, he looked at Nikad in surprise with his eyes wide open, he feared Nikad's power. He saw Nikad then looking down struggling as well and he looked straight at him again, then Nikad looked up at Kinacha and yelled "I will beat you down! No matter what it takes!!". Then Kinacha lost balance and he was rammed in the stomach with the Kamehameha Nikad had made. Nikad then fired the Kamehameha completely at his stomach, letting the blast send him flying through the sky into space. The fight was over. Nikad returned to base fully exhausted, he was breathing heavily, but he was happy that he was able to avenge Bulma and The Z- Fighters. From now on, Nikad trained everyday for the rest of his live to get stronger than how he was before. He still had the Z-Fighters and Bulma in his hearts, and he would never give them up for anything. THE END Nikad's Ki Sword and Lighting/Fire Staff Lighting/Fire Staff Origin of Lighting/Fire Staff Nikad was just walking when he sees a giant lighting strike hit on a tree in a city in the forest, he runs over to the city to see if anyone was killed or hurt, but turns out it was just a ghost town, he walks around the town and sees a tree branch on fire. He then picks it up. He swings it around and points it towards a tree. Then a big fireball goes to a tree, and destroys half the forest. Now he holds it in his hand whenever he goes somewhere, no matter what, so he can protect himself, even if he loses ki. Stages Base: It looks like a normal tree branch with a fire on it, but turns out it is an eternal flame, and it shoots a huge fireball that can destroy almost anything in it's path. Stage 1: The upgraded version of the base. But this time the "huge fireball" is like a GIANT. And it can destroy a planet easily, Stage 1 can also be duplicated, and used as dual swords also. Stage 2: This is the fused version of a lighting strike's electricity, and the normal Fire staff. This one can summon lighting strikes and shoot fireballs at the enemy at the same time. However the lighting strikes are not unlimited, they are limited to 20 strikes. Once you get above that limit, the staff burns out the energy and has to recharge for 30 minutes. Final Form: This is the Final State of the Staff. To be created/obtained you must duplicated all the stages of the Staff, and fuse them all together to make this final state. There is no limit to what you can do with this, you can do 500 lighting strikes at once, or summon a giant fireball to annihilate the enemy. This is clearly the strongest you can go with this staff, well you can upgrade it one more time, but no one has ever thought or did this before, so it's still unknown to how strong this staff can really become. Ki Sword Origin of Ki Sword Nikad was fighting Kuzon on earth, when Kuzon threw a tree at him, he grabbed a tree and ripped off a piece of the bark on the tree, then he carved it into the shape of a sword, then he enhanced the sword with his ki, he fought Kuzon for 30 minutes with it. Stages Stage 1: This is the first stage of this sword, it's pretty much always like this. Stage 2: This is the upgraded version of the sword, it can be obtained by putting more ki and power into the sword. Stage 3: Pretty much the same as Stage 2, but it is 100x stronger than Stage 2. this is also the final stage. Dragon Orbs Arc Ethan, Merohan, Nikad, and Hikari Minato fought the Ice warrior but he made many clones of himself. Eventually they were able to destroy the main Ice Warrior but the rest had fired a blast that clashed with one Hikari fired. While Hikari distracted them, the others released powerful blasts that killed the rest of the Ice Warriors. After this, they found the fourth and final Dragon Orb. They went to Dr. Pryde and Kaliz's palace in Diablo Desert to give him the Dragon Orbs. But Ethan had a plan and decided to attack Dr. Pryde instead and he didn't give him the Dragon Orbs. Merohan, Nikad, Hikari, and Ethan all fought Dr. Pryde but he pressed a detonator that destroyed the whole Earth. In space, after the whole planet was destroyed, Dr. Pryde and the lookout crew were still alive. Ethan still had the dragon orbs but Dr. Pryde didn't notice and he escaped with cowardice by teleporting to the desert planet Javagon. Ethan managed to figure out where he went to by sensing his ki signature. Dr. Pryde and Kaliz had a base on the planet Javagon. After this, Ethan and the others went to the planet New Vegeta to use the Green Star Dragon Balls to wish back the Earth and its people. They also wished that the Dragon Orbs be destroyed so Dr. Pryde cannot find them and use them but it was beyond the dragon Takato's power so he could only destroy one. Then, Takato and the dragonballs disappeared. After this, Ethan, Merohan, Hikari, and Nikad went to Javagon to find Dr. Pryde and Kaliz. The gates of their palace stormed open and Hikari and Nikad fought off Kaliz's army while Ethan and Merohan went inside of the palace. After walking into a pyramid inside the castle and fighting a few soldiers, they reached a room. In the room there was Kotaz who was badly injured and held as prisoner. He had been captured while helping refugees of the planet Javagon and strange parasites had latched onto him and drained his ki. When Ethan and Merohan tried to free him, Dr. Pryde appeared and blasted a death beam through his chest and another through his stomach. After this, Kotaz died and it unlocked Merohan's potential. He became engraged and traumatized, he wanted revenge, so he powered up and became a Super Saiyan for the first time. Ethan could not help because the same parasites that drained Kotaz's energy drained his (but he didn't notice it). He was weakened and Nikad and Hikari soon came to help after destroying Kaliz's army, but Merohan told them and Ethan to leave. They evacuated the palace so that Merohan could finish the fight with Pryde. He fought Dr. Pryde and was overpowered but then the souls of The T-Fighters joined his body and gave him strength. After destroying the entire palace, Merohan weakened Dr. Pryde with an eraser cannon. In the end, the evil scientist self destructed, killing himself in order to destroy Merohan. Luckily, he escaped the explosion and was unscathed. They had defeated Dr. Pryde...but at what cost? Kotaz would be missed and Merohan was saddened by his death. He communicated with Kotaz in Other World and he said that he would train and didn't want to be brought back until a year later. After this, Ethan and the others teleported back to Earth. But it wasn't over yet, Kaliz was still out there. The Dragon Orbs wouldn't be destroyed until Kaliz was destroyed. Ethan found out Kaliz's location and it turned out that it was in a place called The Temple of The Dead somewhere hidden in a valley on some island (on Earth). It was a huge, creepy temple made of human skeletons and fingernails with two wide katchin gates. An army stormed out of it and Zero fought them while Mars fought Kaliz in his throne room with Ethan and Merohan. The army was eventually destroyed by Mars and so was the general. Nikad, Zero, and Mars then fought Kaliz as well. The entire temple was blown to kingdom come and everything around it by a powerful blast that Kaliz released. Everything was a desert and Ethan and Mars were knocked out. When Ethan woke up, he saw that Kaliz had absorbed the souls of Zero and Nikad and they had fused with his body, making him stronger. He wanted to avenge his friends but before he could help Merohan, Kaliz absorbed his soul as well. Merohan was angry after Ethan died so he ascended to SSJ2 but still couldn't beat Kaliz, then Kaliz badly beat him and tried to kill him, until Gogi appeared and stopped him. Eventually, Gogi was killed by Kaliz and it had been all part of the plan. He was assumed to be dead before he came in and fought Kaliz, but had survived. After Gogi's death, Merohan fused with the T-Fighters and became Merazo, then he killed Kaliz with his newly unlocked power. Everyone whose souls had been absorbed by Kaliz came back, Ethan, Nikad, and Zero returned. Mars woke up after being unconscious as well. However,a strange being merged with Merohan's shadow, who knows what the being will do later? After Kaliz's defeat, the dragon orbs were destroyed and ceased to exist. After the fight Nikad walked away very proud of Merohan. Power Waves/Attacks *Kamehameha; This is his main attack. He uses this attack whenever he is fighting an opponent, or to boost himself away. *Super Kamehameha; This is a powered up version of his main attack. Basically he uses this whenever he is fighting an opponent, or to boost himself away. This attack can be used at any of his forms. The rest of the Kamehamehas in this list are just even more powered up versions Nikad happened to develop and learn over the course of his life. *Kamehameha x10 *Kamehameha x20 *Kaioken; Kaioken is used to power up himself without transforming into another form. There is no limits to this, but the ones he knows the best are in this list. As the Kaioken number keeps going and going he gets stronger and stronger. For example his Kaioken times 49 is equal to his Super Saiyan Form. *Kaioken x2 *Kaioken x3 *Kaioken x4-20 *Galick Gun; The rest of these attacks he knows, but rarely ever uses them. Some of them are just powerups, and some are basic movements which help him in battle. *Instant transmission; This can help him teleport all over the galaxy in a split second. However this does require concentration, but since Nikad has mastered this he can use this almost instantly without much concentration needed. *Power Ball *Final Kamehameha *Final Super Galick Kamehameha Gun x100 *Final Super Galick Kamehameha Gun *Explosive Wave; This is a kiai and an explosion force releasing from his body all at once. It effects a certain area and gets even more stronger as his power level increases. *Super Explosive Wave; This is an enhanced version of his Explosion Wave. It basically just makes the effects of the explosive wave even more devastating. *Wild Sense; He still has the ability to use this, but this was before he had learned Instant Transmission. Basically this is just a weaker version of instant transmission, and it's range is lower. *Spirit Bomb; You know this from the canon series. So there is no point in explaining it.alsoknow all the spirit bombs unless the ones that Nikad developed himself. *Super Spirit Bomb *Large Spirit Bomb *Ultra Spirit Bomb; Now, instead of gathering energy from all across the galaxy like the current canon strongest Spirit Bomb is, this is gathering energy from all across the entire universe. However this does require a lot of concentration and no interruption or else the Spirit Bomb will go away. It requires a lot of concentration because of the amount of living things in the universe that Nikad has to telepathically talk to to get the energy in the first place. It needs a lot of time because, well, the whole universe is very large and full of creatures and living organisms. *Finger Beam; You know this from the canon series I hope, so no point in explaining it. *Death Beam; This also. *Regeneration; Nikad has got regeneration from one of the buffs Nikad was given when he was created as a clone. *Tri-Beam; This is a canon technique he has learned from one of the Z-Fighters in his early years. Keep in mind that the rest of the moves some of them are canon so you should know them. *Neo Tri-Beam *Dodon Ray *Meteor Combination *Instant Transmission Kamehameha *Finish Buster *Electric Kamehameha *Wolf fang fist *Spirit Ball *Super Kick *Super Punch *Body Switch *Dragon Fist *True Kamehameha *Angry Kamehameha *Super Dragon Fist *Ultra Dragon Fist; Pretty much the same concept of Ultra Spirit Bomb. It requires energy from people all over the universe, but instead of making a spirit bomb the energy is concentrated into one fist, then hypothetically Nikad turns into a red and orange dragon and goes through the enemy. *Murder Ball *Blinding Wolf Fang Fist *SS Deadly Bomber *Full Power SS Deadly Bomber *Full Power Energy Wave *Final Flash *True Final Flash *True Galick Gun *Chocolate Beam *Maximum Flasher *Stardust Breaker *Big Bang Kamehameha x200; An enven stronger version of Big Bang Kamehameha. *Full Spirit Blast *I'll send you to the other world....... (Ultimate Kamehameha); This is Nikad's strongest Kamehameha, and basically his strongest attack period. This Kamehameha is also called Kamehameha x100,000. It's what the name means. It's basically 100 hundred thousand times the power of Nikad's normal kamehameha. *Wind Style: Rasenshuriken; The rest of these are Naruto Moves that Nikad happened to learn on his own since learning how to use Chakra by Ultra Ian. *Shadow Clone Jutsu; Basically creates clones of himself. *Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu; This creates over 200 Shadow Clones which help him fight in battles. *Lightning Style: Chidori; This is not a normal Chidori that is used in the Naruto and Naruto Shippuden series, when Nikad uses it, before it hits it creates a spiral effect and creates a gravitational pull from everything around it, and sucks it all in, then after 2 seconds it releases everything out, plus electrocuted the enemy. But as time goes on the electrocution comes back every 2 minutes, but it's strength doesn't stay the same. As time goes on and on the electrocution gets stronger and stronger, eventually getting as stronger as the Chidori hitting you again every 2 minutes, in a matter of 10 minutes. *Wind Style: Power of a Thousand Punches; This has been created by Nikad. Whenever he uses this ability he can make a giant fist rise out of the middle of the ground and grab the opponent tightly, making them unable to move. Then Nikad charges a punch, that has the same power of a thousand punches by Nikad packed into one, then he charges at his enemy and punches them across the face, causing a devastating explosion and knocking the enemy back, plus breaking a bone in the jaw, if not, almost knocked out and severely injured. *"...Nexus. Activate!" - When Nikad activates the Nexus transformation, he has access to this attack. When Nikad is using this, time freezes and everything around Nikad is frozen, except Nikad himself and the enemy. However this enemy cannot move whatsoever due to the paralysis Nikad gives to the enemy on eye contact due to his newly achieved eyes. Then Nikad slowly walks to his enemy and charges a huge point blank Destroyer Kamehameha at the enemy's stomach, then fires it, but due to time being frozen the blast goes nowhere, then Nikad unfreezes time and shoves the Kamehameha to their stomach even further, causing an even more devastating and strong explosion, and the damage dealt to the enemy is very huge. *God of Life: Rebirth - In this ability he is able to summon in any deceased entity that has ever lived before. But consuming a huge part of his chakra and ki. *30 Lives! - This ability has came from his race that he had specially designed, to create clones of him with empty brains, and if The Nikad he was in died his brain would be automatically transported to another clone. Basically another life. And He has 30 of this clones. * Nexus Eye Stage 3 - He has got this in 1094 while training ultra hard in his other clone. The Stage 3 Nexus Eye gives you the ability to transform into another form. A form called The Nexus. The Nexus gives you a firey purple aura around your body and purple flames surrounding your body. It also increases your Nexus Abilities by 3x and your strength speed and every other statistics (except for intelligence) by 50x. * Nexus Eye Stage 4 - He got this in 1100 while training really really really hard in his other clone. The Stage 4 Nexus Eye gives you the ability to transform into the different form as the 3rd Stage, but this one is more powerful. This one increases your Nexus Abilities by 10x and your strength speed and every other statistics (except for intelligence) by 500x. * '''The Way of the Universe - Nexus Eye Stage 5 - He got this in 1100 as well while training in the HBTC. The Stage 5 Nexus Eye gives you the ability to transform into the different form as the 3rd and 4th Stage, however this one grants you the ability to be immune to time slowing down, fire, frost explosions and immune to all forms of energy for the first 30 minutes of the awakening. This Eye increases the Nexus Abilities by 50x and every other statistics (except for intelligence) by 2,000x. * Ejumo Sozamoso - This is a forbidden technique learned by Nikad at the age 1094, when Nikad's chakra points are blocked, he is paralyzed, he runs out of Ki or he is severely damaged, he has access to this new type of energy, called Ejumo Sozamoso. Originally when you learn it is weak compared to ki and chakra, but once you master it you can do unimaginable things. (This is not compatible with the 30 Lives Technique Nikad has, but on the 30th life it will be activated/accessable) When Nikad uses it, he regenerates in a matter of seconds back and he gets his full strength, speed and power back, meaning his ki and chakra fully replenish and on top of that he now has this new energy source, called Ejumo Sozamoso. The aura is a good and dark red. * Full Counter - Originally from the anime Nanatsu No Taizai, Nikad can forge his Ejumo Sozamoso into his sword and completely counter the attack and send it back at them 10x the speed, force and strength with his sword. This cannot be used on only one attack, it can be used on up to 50 different attacks all at once, and if it is used on more than 1 attack, the attacks combine then get their multiplier. COMPATIBLE WITH: Nexus Eye God of Life Form Kaioken All Transformations * Summoning Jutsu: Gammahaki The Turtle Of Life - Nikad developed a new animal he can summon that could help him in battles, help with his regeneration and guard him from attacks, this animal is a turtle called Gammahaki. This giant turtle is capable of negating any effects that disable anyone's regeneration passively as long as he is touching the person, in this case, Nikad. He is also capable of shrinking down and getting bigger at anytime. He could use this to dodge attacks, hide into Nikad's pocket or crawl into his shell to roll and bump into an enemy to knock them out with one hit. Finally he is capable of going in and out of his shell to protect himself and Nikad from any attack possible unless they are capable of destroying the universe. And Gammahaki doesn't have holes where his head and legs can go out of when he goes into his shell. Nikad with Gammahaki's permission modified his regular holes he had and put huge circles of brown (the color of his shell) where the holes are and whenever Gammahaki wants to get out of his shell the circles will just go in and slide, like a sliding door. Transformations *Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan. This multiples his power by 50. *Full Power Super Saiyan - Mastered form of Super Saiyan. Multiples Super Saiyan power by 4. *Super Saiyan 2 - Super Saiyan 2. Multiples Full Power Super Saiyan Power by 2. Super Saiyan 3 - Super Saiyan 3. Multiples Super Saiyan 2 by 4. Golden Great Ape - Golden Great Ape. Used when first turning Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 - Super Saiyan 4. Multiples Super Saiyan 3 by 8. Full Power Basic Form - Full Power Basic Form. Multiples power by 4,000. You can also use Super Saiyan Transformations to double. Like if he turned Super Saiyan when he was using Full Power Basic Form his Super Saiyan form would Multiply 4,000 by 50. Super Saiyan 5 - Super Saiyan 4. 2x Full Power Super Saiyan 4. Great Ape - Great Ape. A Saiyan Based Transformation that has been there since the beginning of the saiyans. Super Saiyan 6 - Super Saiyan 6. Multiples power by 1,000x Super Saiyan 7 - Super Saiyan 7. Multiples power by 1,200x Super Saiyan 8 - Super Saiyan 8. Multiples power by 1,500x Supreme Super Saiyan - Supreme Super Saiyan. Multiples power by 100,000x Supreme Great Ape - Supreme Great Ape. Supreme Verison of Great Ape. Full Power Supreme Super Saiyan - Full Power Supreme Super Saiyan. Multiples power by 400,000x Mastery of Supreme Super Saiyan. Anger Mode (Stronger then SSSJ but weaker then FPSSSJ) Sigma Super Saiyan Full Power Sigma Super Saiyan Rage! - Multiples Nikad's Full Power by 200. Supreme Super Saiyan 2 - Second Transformation of Supreme Super Saiyan. Also Nikad's Strongest Form other than Sigma Super Saiyan and Full Power Sigma Super Saiyan. Multiplies Full Power Supreme Super Saiyan by 2. Multiplies Supreme Super Saiyan by 8 Multiplies Base by 800,000x. Supreme Super Saiyan 3 - Third transformation of Supreme Super Saiyan. It multiplies Base by 24,000,000x since 800,000 x 4 is 24,000,000. Supreme Super Saiyan 4 - Fourth Transformation of the Supreme Super Saiyan transformation. Supreme Super Saiyan 5 Supreme Super Saiyan 6 Supreme Super Saiyan 7 Supreme Super Saiyan 8 Supreme Super Saiyan 9 Supreme Super Saiyan 10 Omega Supreme Super Saiyan God - This is a unique form Nikad has achieved. It gives him a tremendous amount of power. His statistics are multiplied by a gargantuan amount. He can go over 100x the speed of light, and punch with the strength of a whole universe exploding. Of course this is the only form that has an effect against Nikad's massive pool of energy. It drains so much of Nikad's energy in a short amount of time, that he can only use it for 10 minutes, then he either powers down to the previous form, or if severely injured down to base. This is also one of the forms that can depend on Solar Energy to regenerate faster without losing any power. The other two forms are Fire Super Saiyan and Fire Super Saiyan 2. Fire Super Saiyan Fire Super Saiyan 2 Nexus - When Nikad uses this transformation, he gains a huge purple aura and purple pupils. His energy strength speed and his other statistics (except for intelligence) is increased by 100,000x, but this form doesn't just increase Nikad's power in general. His purple eyes increase his vision, can paralyse an enemy on eye contact, and freeze time for how long Nikad wants it to be frozen, but this cannot go on forever. These eyes have a cooldown and take a toll on Nikad's ki in general, and can sometimes go out of control. These eyes can only be activated once every week, and the more you use them, the more it's buffs/boosts will continue to decrease as time goes on. However, there are different types of eyes. Nikad only has the basic eye for Nexus. There are 5 types of eyes. Beginner, Basic, Normal, Master, and Nexus Master. Only one person has Nexus Master in the universe, which is unknown currently. Nikad found this transformation out when he was in the universe training after he had been defeated by Hikari in the LookoutCup!, and he learned how to use it and mastered the Beginner Nexus Eye with the help of an ancient God long forgotten in the universe. God Form - When Nikad uses this transformation, he starts glowing white and has white pupils for eyes, all of Nikad's statistics (except for intelligence) is raised by 10x. In this form he is able to spawn any kind of race at his will, thanks to his God Form eye. The God Form eye can also sight any being from the radius of 0 to 100 kilometers away. The God Form eye can also sense when he is in danger so he can react quickly, however this skill is limited because the eye does not have a limit to this, but the body does, if the body can't react fast enough that skill is no good. Solar Energy: How it effects Nikad The Solar Energy power can change, depending on how far Nikad is away from it. If he is at the center of a star, it multiplies his power 2 times a second, and also multiplies his ki pool. If he is just sparring someone on earth, he gets 2 times stronger every hour. However it also depends on how large the star is. If it is a red star, it stays at 2 times a second if at the center, and 2 times stronger every hour. And it also the statistics of that get 2x stronger every stronger star. So Red to Orange to Yellow to Blue to White. He also has the option to 'turn' the Solar Energy coming to Nikad off and on. So this is helpful when he is not in battle and when he is in battle. Nikad realizes he can always just keep it on and he can just do whatever he does everyday and he'd be getting stronger, but Nikad doesn't like the thought of that and likes training better. So he only keeps it on when he is in battle, or just makes the Solar Energy react only when loss of energy, to fill the spot. Training Kyunameii Nikad and Kyunameii begun their training on Earth in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Their training had just kicked off and Kyunameii was wondering about what Nikad, the God of Life would teach him. Then Nikad pointed one finger at Kyunameii. Nikad looked at Kyunameii with a fierce look and said "Shoot me with your most powerful blast at your 100%." Kyunameii sensed Nikad, however he didn't sense any power rise or any major power inside Nikad, almost as if he was surpressing his energy. "Are you sure? You might die!" Nikad smirked. "Are you sure about that? You can only really find out when you try." Nikad kept his finger, sitting straight, pointing directly at Kyunameii. "Okay...if you insist." Kyunameii powered up to his max, and gave it his all. He grabbed his giant pencil and wrote symbols. "Dokojii." He fired the extremely heated blast at Nikad, who still had his finger pointed up. Nikad digged his finger into the blast and sent it back at Kyunameii, 2x everything. "Full Counter." Kyunameii was in shock. He dodged the blast with all of his might and looked at Nikad. "How do you know that ability?? And how do you do it with just your finger?? "I just happened to come across it." said Nikad. "So I used it to my advantage. I shall show you how to do it with your finger, watch." Kyunameii paid close attention to everything Nikad was doing, his breathing, his movements, everything. He was studying Nikad from everywhere, desperate to learn this new move. "First, you have to charge some Ejumo Sozomozo into your finger, then just stab the blast with your finger and sent it back, easy." "Ejumo what? Explain what this Ejumo Sozomozo is." Nikad sighed. "Lets start with the basics." He punched in the air and kept his fist up. Then suddenly a small ball, mixed in with the colors of the rainbow swirling around appeared. It was shining and it was full of lightning. "This is pure Ejumo Sozomozo. This is what will be surrounding your finger when you stab the blast and sent it back." "Can you teach me how to do that?" "Sure, I was going to do that anyways." And so Nikad taught Kyunameii how to use the Ejumo Sozomozo, then later on Kyunameii practiced hard and hard for 2 months straight (in HBTC) on using the Full Counter with just a finger and figured out how to use Ejumo Sozomozo the same way Nikad can. TBA Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Saiyan Category:Lookout Crew Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by IloveJeice Category:User Warrior Category:Dragon Warrior Category:Old character Category:Characters who can fly Category:Nexus User